Obsessed
by Juura99
Summary: An office flirtation, two different perceptions and a downward spiral as reality ends and obsession begins... SasuNaru, One-sided SasuSaku. Based on the Trailer for the movie: Obsessed.


**I saw a fanmade vid on youtube for a movie trailer, redone with SasuNaru. And I really wanted to turn it into a one-shot. So, this is what I got. The link to the video is at the end of the story if you'd like to watch it. This is basically everything that happens in the trailer, prolonged and elaborated to make it into a complete one-shot. I have not seen the actually movie, so I didn't write things out according to what happens in the movie. I based this all on the trailer.**

**Warnings: Some swearing. MaleXMale scene-nothing grappic but yes, it is there, however short it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. I do not own Obsessed. I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke stepped out of his sleek black Mercedes and briskly walked into the office buildings of Konoha Telecommunications. He worked to straighten out his tie and black jacket, smoothing out wrinkles before running a hand through his hair in boredom. Passing the front desk, he nodded in greeting to the receptionist, Hyuuga Hinata. She nodded in turn, speaking on the phone to someone while using her other hand to type on the computer at a rapid pace.

Sasuke continued down the short hall towards the elevator, greeting a few workers he knew as he went.

"Hey Uchiha! Don't forget the Christmas party tomorrow!" his fellow worker Inuzuka Kiba called, exiting the storage room with a box of paper in his arm. "Boss wants to see you there."

Sasuke waved a hand in acknowledgement, well aware of it already and pressed the call button for the elevator. When it arrived, he stepped inside and pressed the correct button before placing his hands into his pockets and waiting. Just as the doors were about to shut, someone shoved their hand in, halting it before stepping into the elevator with him.

"Excuse me." The woman said, holding a file to her chest a bit tighter as she stood next to him.

Sasuke let his eyes roam over her, one sleek eyebrow raising. The woman had bright pink hair, cut short with a red sash keeping it out of her face. Her eyes was a sea foam green and wide, and her skin was smooth and peachy. She wore a tight red blouse and regal white skirt, complete with black high heels, giving her a formal appearance.

Sasuke frowned, wondering who she was. He knew almost everyone who worked here, yet he'd never seen her before.

"...Do you have an appointment with us?" he asked quietly, thinking perhaps she was a client.

The woman looked up, her eyes locking on his face, and for a moment Sasuke thought he saw a gleam in them. But when he blinked, it was gone so fast he dismissed it as imagination. The woman smiled a bit.

"Oh, no. I'm just a temp." She said. "My name is Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke stared at her, his other eyebrow joining the first near his hairline. "...You're a temp?"

Sakura smiled and laughed a bit. "That's right."

Sasuke pursed his lips briefly before nodding and turning forward again. "Welcome to the company then." He said. Sakura opened her mouth, undoubtedly to ask him his name, but the doors slid open and Sasuke quickly walked forwards, leaving her behind both physically and mentally. He had work to do.

* * *

Sasuke opened the drawer to his desk, frowning when the file he was searching for wasn't there.

"Where is it?" he muttered to himself, looking around his office. There came a knock at the door, and he called out a come in.

The door swung open and his fellow worker and friend, Megumi Sai stepped in, smiling.

"Hey Sasuke. I found that file you need." He said, holding up the folder. Sasuke sighed in relief and reached out, taking it and flipping it open to make sure it was correct.

"Thanks Sai." He grunted, and Sai nodded, looking over his shoulder out the office.

"Oh...looks like we have a new temp." He said, frowning. "...And it looks like you're the lucky one to get them." He added, sending a smirk over to counter Sasuke's glare.

"What do you..." Sasuke trailed off when a familiar head of pink hair slipped into his view. He stared at Sakura as she smiled at him.

"Hi. I'll be working as your receptionist for now." She said, her smile growing.

Sai sent Sasuke a look before sliding out of the office, getting a glance at Sakura's backside as he went. Sasuke stared at her, his eyes narrowed.

"Hn." He grunted, sitting down and looking at the folder. "Alright then."

Sakura smiled and walked a bit closer. "Actually...I did some trading with the other temps, and I wrangled your desk." She laughed lightly while Sasuke looked up in surprise. "I hope that's okay?"

Sasuke stared at her before smirking slightly and shaking his head. "Hn. It's fine." He said, once more turning his attention to the file. Sakura grinned before slipping back out into the office, leaving the door open. She walked through the rows of desks and passed by the floor manager Hatake Kakashi. He followed her with his good eye before turning to the slight gathering of male workers outside of Sasuke's office and smirking behind the surgeons mask he wore.

"It's always nice to have a pretty lady around the office, isn't it boys?" he asked teasingly. The gathered crowd chuckled and Kiba let out a sigh.

"Yes sir." He quipped, earning a few laughs.

"Alright everyone, get to work." Kakashi said, waving them off. While the crowd dispersed, Kakashi walked through to Sasuke's office, closing the door behind him. "Doing good today Sasuke?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded, not looking up from his file. Kakashi chuckled and leant against his desk, crossing his arms. His eye trailed to the picture frame sitting on Sasuke's desk, and he smiled.

"How's Naruto doing?"

Sasuke looked up at this, his eyes following his boss's until they too landed on the frame, and he smiled slightly.

"He's doing well. He recently got promoted. We had a celebration the other night." He said.

Kakashi nodded in approval. "And how is little Kael?"

"He's doing better. His fever has gone down a lot." Sasuke replied. Kakashi nodded happily.

"That's good. He's not the type to be sick. He's like Naruto in the fact he's always got to be moving." He chuckled and Sasuke couldn't help but agree to the truth in that statement.

Kakashi stretched his muscles briefly before sighing and pushing off the desk. "Well, as much fun as it is to have a one-sided conversation, I have work to do and so do you. See you later Sasuke. Tell Naruto and Kael I said hi." He yawned into his hand as he walked out of the office.

Sasuke simply shook his head at his boss and continued with his work. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a flash of pink, and briefly felt Sakura's gaze upon him before refocusing on his work.

He didn't pay any attention to her gaze at all.

* * *

When Sasuke arrived home that evening, he pushed through the front door with his usual call of "I'm home!" and immediately the sound of small feet rushing towards him was heard. He looked up from sliding out of his shoes, and a smile blossomed out on his face when he saw his 5 year old son rushing towards him.

"Daddy!" Kael cried happily. Sasuke bent down, opening his arms and scooping the little boy up into a hug.

"Hey there Champ. How're you feeling today?" he asked, pressing his hand to the boy's forehead. He was glad to feel that he wasn't burning up like he had been for the past few days. "Looks like you're getting better hey?" he said, nuzzling the boy's chubby cheek. Kael laughed and nodded.

"Lee looked after me nicely!" Kael said slowly, taking time to form out each word properly. Sasuke smiled at him as he carried him back into the living room.

"Welcome home."

Sasuke looked over towards the kitchen, and his smile grew at seeing his husband leaning against the doorframe, a bright smile on his own tan face. Naruto's golden hair was hidden beneath a bright orange bandana, but small tufts of his fringe were visible above his cerulean blue eyes. A plain back shirt covered his chest along with grey sweatpants, and in one hand he held the phone.

"Hey Naru." Sasuke greeted, walking over and kissing him lightly. Naruto smiled, reaching a hand up to ruffle the downy black hair on Kael's head while the little boy blinked bright brown eyes at him.

"I hope you two don't mind, but I ordered in for dinner since I'm too lazy to cook tonight." Naruto said, waving the phone.

Kael pumped his fists with a loud cheer and Sasuke rolled his eyes at his son and husband's antics, setting the boy down on the floor.

"You've been hanging with Shikamaru too much." He muttered, pulling Naruto closer. Naruto just grinned guiltily, hugging him back and pressing his nose against the pale cheek.

"Kael has a doctor's appointment on Wednesday that I'll be going to. You have that Christmas party thing tomorrow night, right?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. I don't want to go." He mumbled.

Naruto chuckled and leant back to see Kael bouncing on the couch, clutching his favourite plush toy. "You just have to stay long enough for the boss to make his speech and then you can sneak away and come home." He reminded, walking over to the couch and pulling Kael into his lap for a hug.

Sasuke groaned, joining them after taking off his jacket and tie and tossing it over the back of the couch.

"Fine." He grumbled while Naruto laughed and Kael coughed into his hand before snuggling up to his adoptive parents, smiling contentedly.

* * *

Sasuke groaned for the third time in the evening. The office was full of streamers, banners and most of all, people. The Christmas party was in full swing, but still tame considering what could have been happening. It seemed Kiba had decided _not_ to spike the punch bowl this year.

Sasuke stood in the corner of the room, watching people chatter and a few dance to the music. Kakashi had already seen him and given him the approving wink to let him know he was glad he'd showed up at all. Sasuke was just counting down the few minutes until it was acceptable for him to leave. He wanted to go home and climb into bed with Naruto pressed up against him and get a good night's sleep.

"Hello Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke started and turned his head to see the temp Sakura standing close by, smiling at him while holding a cup of punch. He nodded his greeting and went back to counting in his mind, but she didn't leave. Instead, she settled next to him, a bit closer than he thought was necessary.

"You don't look like you're really enjoying the party." She noted, looking at him and smiling that strange smile she always seemed to have. He looked at her carefully.

"I'm not a party person." He said smoothly. Sakura giggled, nodding in agreement and looking around. They were pretty far off from the others, in a secluded corner of the office. She smiled wider before turning to him.

"Does this Christmas party ever get pretty wild?" she asked. Sasuke looked around the room briefly, seeing everyone was focusing on Kiba and Sai, who were doing some stupid stunt with their chairs and cups.

"Not, not usually." He said nonchalantly.

"Well that's no fun."

Sasuke turned his head at the tone, about to ask what she meant, but before he could utter a sound her lips were pressed up against his, and a tongue was shoving into his mouth. He froze in utter shock as the appendage licked around his mouth hungrily and a hand gripped his shoulder with a surprisingly strong grip.

However, his stupor broke away when he felt the other hand fumbling with his belt buckle and the tongue in his mouth tried to rub against his own.

He pushed against her shoulders, once again surprised when she stayed strong and didn't move.

"Stop." He said, his voice muffled by her mouth trying to reclaim his. The hands were insistent, and he could hear her panting slightly as she continued to press against him. He reached up, grabbing her wrist and forcing it down but it still didn't help. "Stop! STOP!" he shoved hard and she stumbled back. Without looking at her he ran past and darted into the elevator, slamming his hand on the button and leaning against the opposite wall, breathing heavily from his short burst of speed.

He wiped a hand over his face, feeling sweat that had gathered from the evening and closed his eyes. The foul taste in his mouth made him feel sick to his stomach, and once he exited the building, he spat into the bushes lining the walkway in the hopes to get rid of the taste. It stayed, making him grimace and bit his lip angrily.

He drove home quickly, going faster than he usually would. Even though he hadn't stayed at the party too long, it had started quite late and it was already nearing midnight. Kael would be in bed and asleep by now, and Naruto usually did some paper work before going to bed.

Sasuke pulled up in the driveway of his house and climbed out of the car, throwing his jacket in the back seat and slamming the door. He pressed the lock key as he walked, uncaring if it actually activated or not. He walked through the halls after closing and locking the front door and quickly made his way upstairs to the bedroom.

As he had suspected, Naruto was sitting at the desk in the corner of the room, going over some papers. He was wearing a white undershirt and a pair of pale blue pyjama pants. A pencil was held loosely in his hand and a pair of reading glasses were perched on his nose. When Sasuke entered, he turned around, blinking.

"Oh hey. You're back earlier than I expect-mmph!" Sasuke didn't let him finish, striding over and clamping his mouth over his in a fierce kiss. Naruto jerked back at the force, the pencil dropping from his hand and rolling off the desk onto the floor. His upper body tilted until his back met the wood of the desk and his hands steadied himself on the back of the chair.

He groaned when Sasuke forced entry to his mouth, and his eyebrows furrowed at the almost desperate way Sasuke was kissing him. Alarms went off in his mind and he pried Sasuke off of him.

"Sasuke...what's wrong?" he asked, chest heaving lightly with the need for air. Sasuke rested his head against Naruto's shoulder, shaking his head.

"Nothing... I just need you so bad." He breathed, tilting his head to kiss up the blonds' neck.

Naruto felt there was more to it, but his questions were halted when Sasuke picked him up and tossed him onto the bed, covering his body with his own and claiming his lips once more.

* * *

At one point in the evening, Sasuke looked down at the man under him, seeing Naruto's flushed face and the way his head pressed back into the pillows every time Sasuke pushed in. Tan fingers were gripping the sheets beside them so tight his knuckles were strained white. Sasuke kept moving, relishing in the feelings and the sight before him as he leant down to place an open mouthed kiss on the tan neck and jaw as Naruto panted heavily, a soft moan or two slipping out a few times.

"I love you." Sasuke breathed, pressing deeper into the blond and Naruto's eyes rolled back even as he grunted out a heavily pleasure strained reply.

"I love..you too...ah!"

Later, Sasuke lay in the bed with Naruto spooned against his chest. He had his hand pressed over the blonds' heart, his fingers entwined with Naruto's. The blond was fast asleep, looking perfectly peaceful in the dim light that fell into their room through the open door. Sasuke pressed a tender kiss to the tan shoulder before settling his head down on the pillow, letting his eyes close in contentment. He had everything he needed right here with him.

And the foul taste from before was gone.

* * *

Naruto sat in the chair, watching as Dr. Shizune continued to examine Kael. He felt a swell of pride towards his son when the boy sat quietly and obediently, and answered politely to all of Shizune's questions while listening to her instructions. He caught the boy's eyes and gave him an encouraging smile, which Kael returned happily.

"Okay then Kael. It seems your fever has almost completely gone down and you're definitely getting better. Just make sure you get a lot of rest and drink lots of liquids. Also, take your medicine because it will help you get better faster." Shizune instructed, and Kael nodded immediately.

"Right then. Naruto, may I talk to you quickly?" Shizune said, motioning to outside the office. Naruto's smile faltered for a second before he caught it and nodded.

"Kael, stay here and be good okay? We'll be right back." He said, giving his son a quick kiss on the head. Kael nodded, waving to them while they stepped outside.

"What's wrong, Shizune?" Naruto asked as soon as the door was closed. Shizune turned to him and gave a reassuring smile.

"Relax Naruto, it's nothing serious. His fever has gone down, but it seems like his immune system took a lot of strain from it. Rest is the best option, and I'm going to prescribe some sedative that will just help him sleep easier. He might feel uncomfortable at times due to body temperature rising, but it's nothing dangerous. He just needs plenty of rest. Also, it would be best to have someone nearby at all times in case he has a fainting spell or such." Shizune explained and Naruto nodded along in agreement.

"Yes, alright. Thank you, Shizune." He said, and Shizune smiled, opening the door and calling to Kael.

While they were sitting in the car outside of MacDonald's drive through, Naruto pulled out his cell and called Sasuke's office, since he knew the raven wouldn't answer his cell phone.

He ordered quickly while the line was ringing, and just finished paying when the call was picked up. A feminine voice he didn't recognized answered.

"Uchiha Sasuke's desk, how may I help you?"

He frowned, wondering who the new receptionist was. He knew TenTen, Sasuke's usual receptionist, well and that wasn't her voice.

"Hello, I'd like to speak to Uchiha Sasuke please."

"I'm sorry, sir, but he's in a meeting at the moment. May I take a message for you?"

"Can you tell him to call me back. It's Uchiha Naruto."

"...Yes sir. Have a good day."

"Thank you. You too."

The line hung up and Naruto flipped his phone away while Kael eagerly took the bag being handed to them through the window. With a smile at the worker, Naruto drove off, listening to Kael rant about the cool toy he'd gotten with his happy meal. He couldn't help but feel something was off today, but he pushed it to the back of his mind and instead focused on driving and his son's happy voice.

* * *

Sasuke kept his head focused on his work. He hadn't acknowledged the woman outside his office once today, and had no intention to ever again. He kept the hope that soon she would leave and he wouldn't have to be anywhere near her ever again.

Kakashi called him to a meeting at one point, and he walked out of his office. He saw her smirking seductively in his direction, and took a bare second to send her a cold glare before continuing to the meeting room.

The meeting went smoothly with little participation from his part. When it was over, Kakashi held him back.

"Sasuke are you okay? You seem really on edge today." He said, slight concern tinting his voice. Sasuke stared at him blankly, his mind whirring with thoughts and memories.

"...Kael's gone to the doctors today. I'm just a little nervous over it, I guess." He said, and inside he was wondering why he was lying.

Kakashi leant back, his eyes softening with understanding. "Don't worry so much. He's perfectly fine, just got a bit of a flu." He reassured.

Sasuke nodded, giving a weak smile. "Yeah...I know. It's just...you know, he's my little boy."

Kakashi nodded in understanding and waved him away. "And he's Naruto's too. And that is exactly why I know he'll be perfectly fine."

Sasuke smirked at the comment and grunted his goodbye. His smirk fell away to an angry frown when he saw Sakura was still staring at him, her skirt riding up her thighs where she sat and her blouse left a little too open. He glared right into her eyes, not looking at any other part of her before stepping into his office and slamming the door closed.

* * *

That night, he came home to find Naruto asleep on the couch, a book in his hand. Sasuke smiled down at him and leant over to kiss him gently. Naruto's eyes flickered open and he yawned before focusing on Sasuke and standing up.

"Oh you're home." He said, smiling and wrapping his arms around him. Sasuke hugged him back, leading them towards the stairs so that they could get to bed.

"How was Kael's appointment?" he asked and Naruto paused, his eyes shining as he remembered something.

"Oh that's right." He turned to look at Sasuke, frowning. "I called your office but you were at a meeting. Why didn't you call me back today?"

Sasuke's frown matched the blonds' but it was deeper. "...We've got a new temp...she didn't leave a number." He said, looking a bit lost in thought.

Naruto's lips thinned to a line before tilting up in a humourless smile. "...Is she pretty?"

Sasuke looked at him before smirking and pulling him closer, running his hands over Naruto's back.

"...Pretty plain." He replied, and Naruto smiled before meeting him for a kiss.

While Naruto took a quick shower, Sasuke was emptying his briefcase of any rubbish. He frowned when he pulled out a sheet of paper he didn't recognize. His eyes widened before narrowing in anger and he tore the paper into small pieces before throwing them into the trash.

It had been a note, the words 'I can't wait to see you at work' scribbled down in pink pen. He didn't have to think very hard to guess who it was from.

* * *

Naruto walked up to the entrance of Konoha Telecommunications and nodded a greeting to Hinata.

"Hello Hinata. How are you today?" he asked, smiling. Hinata smiled back, her hand never ceasing it's constant typing even as she turned to face him briefly.

"Hello Naruto-kun. I-it's nice to see you. You can go r-right on up, we all know you." She said. Naruto grinned and waved as he walked. Sasuke had left behind an important file this morning, and Naruto agreed to bring it over since he had the day off from his job at the college.

He walked out of the elevator and started for Sasuke's office, waving to the people he knew.

"Hey Naruto! It's been ages!" Kiba called, jogging up to him. Naruto stopped to bump his fists against' Kiba's in their old greeting, grinning widely.

"Yeah it has. How are you?"

"I'm good and yourself? And how's the Squirt doing?"

"I'm fine and Kael's fine too. He's grown since you last saw him."

"I heard he came down with flu or something?"

"Yeah. That damn virus that was going around. But he's gotten a lot better."

"That's good to know." Kiba smiled before a shout of his name drew his attention. "Well, I've got to get back to work. It was nice seeing you again. We should definitely catch up sometime." He said, patting Naruto's shoulder before turning and walking off.

"Yeah." Naruto called after him before he too continued on his way. He was only a few desks away from Sasuke's office when a call of his name sounded and he turned around. Sasuke was walking towards him, Sai following behind.

"Hey Sasuke. Here's that file you forgot." Naruto said, holding it out. Naruto took and smiled gratefully, giving Naruto a quick kiss on the lips in thanks. There were a few catcalls which they ignored.

"Come into my office for a bit?" Sasuke offered, and Naruto nodded. Sai parted ways after greeting Naruto and went to his own desk. Sasuke opened the door, chuckling at a joke Naruto had made, but as soon as he saw his office his laughter died down to a glare.

Sakura was standing beside his desk, looking at something.

"What are you doing in here?" he snapped while Naruto looked over his shoulder.

Sakura jumped and fumbled for a moment before spinning around. She was wearing her usual smile.

"I was just returning some folders from inspection, sir." She said walking away from the desk. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, but he couldn't say anything before Naruto was urging him into the office.

As soon as Sasuke cleared the way, Naruto was staring right at Sakura, his blue eyes raking over her form in quick assessing motions. Sakura stared at him, her smile seeming to lost its shine before she stepped forwards.

"Oh, it is _such _a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Uchiha." She greeted, holding out her hand. Naruto's head tilted back ever so slightly as he reached out and grasped her hand. The wedding band on his finger shone on the light.

"Hi." He greeted, sounding cheerful. However, there was an underlying tone to the word, and his eyes were cold and hard.

Sakura nodded to him and Sasuke before exiting the office and going to her desk. Sasuke closed the door as soon as she was gone.

"You told me she was plain." Naruto said, without looking at him. Sasuke turned around and walked up to him, grasping his hand and leading to the seats in his office. As they sat down, Naruto looked him right in the eye. "That girl may be a lot of things...but she isn't plain." He continued.

Sasuke shook his head lightly, bringing Naruto's knuckles up to his mouth and placing a light kiss on them. He looked up, staring directly at Naruto's eyes.

"I wouldn't know. I only have eyes for you." He said sincerely. Naruto turned his head away, but his eyes had softened a great deal, and he squeezed Sasuke's hand back.

After Naruto had left, Sasuke continued to his work. He glanced up, searching for a pen when he noticed something was missing. Looking around, he frowned.

The picture frame that held a picture of him, Naruto and Kael on the beach was gone.

* * *

Sai leant against Sasuke's desk, while the raven had his head in his hands.

"She won't...stop." Sasuke growled.

"Stop what?" Sai asked.

"Whatever it is she's trying to do." Sasuke spat. His fists clenched as he glared at the wood of his closed door in the direction he knew Sakura to be.

Sai followed his gaze, looking out the glass windows of the office to see Sakura sitting in her chair, working.

"...You know I read once that a lot of single girls see the workplace as their hunting grounds." He said, turning to look down at Sasuke.

Sasuke took a deep breath through his nose.

"And I think this one..." Sai looked pointedly in Sakura's direction, "Has got you..." he looked right at Sasuke and formed a pistol with his fingers. "...In her crosshairs." He finished, firing his 'gun' at Sasuke's head.

Sasuke turned his glare to Sakura once more, and laced his fingers together before pressing his lips to them and leaning on the table. Silence invaded the office before Sakura looked over at them through the window and waved at Sasuke.

Sasuke growled loudly in response, breaking the silence from before.

* * *

The days passed by, and Sasuke grew more and more on edge as Sakura continued to make advances. He'd received emails from her with weird messages as well as found notes in his desk drawers or briefcase with hints written on them. The worst had been when he received an email and opened it to find picture of Sakura sitting on a bed in lingerie, her legs open wide and a seductive grin on her face.

He growled, deleting the email and pictures before typing a reply.

'_THIS HAS GOT TO STOP!_'

* * *

Kakashi told him he had to go to a conference for three days, and Sakura was to assist him. Sasuke had tried to persuade his boss to let someone else go, but Kakashi insisted it be him.

"You're the best one suited for the job." Was his reason.

Naruto had told him to call every night he was away before pulling him into the bedroom and giving himself to Sasuke once again.

When the conference came around, Sasuke was ready to snap when he found out Sakura was catching a ride with him as well. During the first meeting, he had seen her throwing flirty and lust filled looks at him. He'd ignored them all, but it didn't stop his temper and hatred from reaching its edge. He was at his limit of taking her bullshit.

When he got into his car after the first day, and Sakura climbed in beside him, his temper was almost completely lost and his glare couldn't have gotten colder.

"I almost went insane today." Sakura began suddenly, sliding down in her seat and running her hands over her torso before pulling her blouse open to reveal the edges of her bra. "Having to pretend that I was concentrating on work, when all I could think about was y-"

"SAKURA!" Sasuke roared, and Sakura jumped, sitting up straight. Her hair was ruffled and she stared at Sasuke. He glared at her with every fibre of hatred filling his being as he forced the words out through tightly clenched teeth.

"There is _nothing_ going on between us!"

Sakura's stare switched to a glare before she shoved her blouse closed again and stormed out of the car. Sasuke didn't care where she went. He was glad she was gone.

* * *

That night, Sasuke opened his eyes blearily. His head was throbbing and his vision was swimming before his eyes. Through the haze, he saw a flash of pink before his eyes shut tight once again.

When he woke up a few hours later, he sat up quickly, recalling the strange dream, or what he thought was a dream. Groaning, pushed himself off the bed, but when he felt an arm under his fingers, he spun around.

Sakura was lying next to him, completely naked. Her skin was pale and a bottle of pills sat next to her on the bedside table.

Feeling panicked, and wondering what the fuck happened, Sasuke ran out of the room to get help. His mind flashed back to his earlier 'dream' and he felt bile rise in his throat.

'_Did she...did she drug me?_'

* * *

Naruto bit his lip as he sat in bed. Sasuke hadn't called him yet and he felt worried. It wasn't like Sasuke not to do what he promised, and finally Naruto's lip had taken enough abuse. He scooted closer to the edge of the bed and grabbed the phone. Sasuke wasn't answering his phone, so Naruto tried the next best number.

Sai woke up abruptly to the sound of his phone ringing, and he scooted over to the side and answered quickly.

"Hello?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Hey, I'm sorry to disturb you Sai. But I'm trying to reach Sasuke and he's not answering." Naruto said, feeling guilty that he'd woken the other up.

Sai took a sharp breath. '_Damn Sasuke. Why didn't you call him?_' he thought before speaking. "There was a...uh...kind of incident." He said slowly.

Naruto's eyes widened and he gripped the phone tighter. "What? Is he alright? What happened?" He demanded, his voice rising in pitch with panic.

"I...I think he should be the one to tell you himself." Sai replied carefully. "He's at North Central General."

Naruto's fist clenched tightly as he hung up and got ready. With a call in for a favour, he got his friend Lee to look after Kael while he was out.

* * *

Naruto jogged down the halls following the directions the front desk had given him. When he saw Sasuke sitting in a chair up ahead, he broke out into a full run.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up, his eyes widening as he saw Naruto rushing towards him. He stood up and met Naruto's hug with his own, clinging onto the blond tightly and burying his face in Naruto's neck. He inhaled the man's scent and reassured himself over and over.

'_I would never betray him. Nothing happened back then. Nothing happened._' He said.

Naruto pressed his face against Sasuke's cheek, controlling the fear that had been building up. Sasuke didn't have any injuries, as far as he could see.

"What happened Sasuke? I couldn't get a hold of you, so I called Sai and he said there was an incident. What's going on?" he asked, pulling back and looking at Sasuke's eyes. He saw how pale the raven was and the dark bags under his onyx eyes. They were also slightly bloodshot.

Before Sasuke could answer, a woman with blonde hair tied back into two pigtails and a very large chest walked up to them.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" she inquired, and the Detective badge on her chest shone in the light.

Sasuke nodded, turning to face her while keeping one arm around Naruto's waist.

"Yes."

The woman nodded. "My name is Tsunade. I'm the investigating detective on this case. I have a few questions." She motioned for them to sit down. Naruto was getting more and more nervous, and gripped Sasuke's arm tightly.

"What's happening?" he asked shakily. Sasuke made soothing noises as he led him to a chair.

"It's okay." He said softly, pressing a kiss to Naruto's temple in assurance.

Tsunade took the seat opposite them. "Okay the story we've got is that Haruno Sakura disappeared with you last night. She was found early this morning after you called us. She tried to commit suicide, naked, in your bed and-" Tsunade's words were drowned out as Naruto shot up, rounding on Sasuke after having tensed more and more during Tsunade's speech.

"She was _naked_ in your _hotel room_?.!" He demanded, his eyes scrunching in anger as he stared incredulously at Sasuke, who was rubbing his face with his hands.

Tsunade cleared her throat and looked at Naruto. "I need to get the story in your husband's own words." He said, before looking pointedly at Sasuke.

Naruto did the same, his eyebrows twitching as he sneered lightly to show Sasuke that whatever he was going to say had better be damn good.

Sasuke sighed heavily before looking Tsunade directly in the eye.

"...None of this ever happened."

Both Tsunade and Naruto blinked.

"You mean she made this whole thing up in her head?" Tsunade asked, raising a disbelieving eyebrow.

Sasuke nodded. "I didn't go anywhere with her last night. The meeting ended, she went her way and I went back to my hotel and stayed in my room. I went to bed as soon as I got there."

Naruto was staring at him, looking as if he was struggling over what to do while Tsunade simply watched him with calculating eyes.

"...Alright then."

* * *

The days after that were tense. Naruto was barely talking to Sasuke, still unsure of what to think about what happened. Sasuke had tried so many times to tell him that nothing had happened. He really didn't remember what happened after he went to sleep. How Sakura got into his room was a mystery to him, and it freaked him out that she'd managed to do that.

Sakura had gotten out of the hospital, but she didn't return to work, for which Sasuke was relieved. However, his relief was short lived when he got more emails from her.

He shoved everything off his desk and gripped his head in his hands. "What do you want from me!.?" He screamed into his arms.

* * *

Lee sat reading a paper in the Uchiha house. Both Naruto and Sasuke were at work, and he'd agreed to babysit Kael. He didn't mind, especially since the little boy was an absolute charm to be around since he was so sweet and obedient. Currently, Kael was fast asleep upstairs after having spent a long time playing a fierce game of go fish with Lee.

The doorbell rang suddenly, and Lee looked up from his paper before moving off the couch. He walked to the door and pulled it open, blinking in surprise when he saw who was outside.

"Hi there. I'm a friend of Naruto's and I stopped by. I've got a gift for Kael."

Lee was so stunned at the woman's appearance and unexpected arrival he didn't react until she'd pushed passed him and started walking inside. He caught himself and turned seeing her already making her way up the stairs.

"W-wait you can't! He's asleep!" he called, distracted by the tight and short skirt the woman was wearing and wonder how on earth Naruto was friends with someone like this.

The woman turned briefly to smile at him, and Lee felt shivers run down his spine at the coldness in her sea foam green eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't wake him." She said before turning and hurrying up the stairs, her bright pink hair swaying as she went.

* * *

Sasuke arrived home earlier than he'd planned. Kakashi had seen he was on the verge of losing it and sent him home to get rest and relax. He pulled up outside the house, noticing Lee's green Ford Fiesta parked outside. He climbed out of the car and walked into his home. Lee was nowhere to be seen, so Sasuke called out.

"Lee? I'm home."

Footsteps sounded and Lee appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Sasuke. You're home earlier than I expected." He said as he came downstairs.

Sasuke nodded, but he was distracted by the rather strained look on Lee's face.

"...Is something wrong? Is Kael okay?" Sasuke asked, feeling anxious all of a sudden.

"Kael is fine. I was just checking on him now. He's been asleep for most of the day but he woke up half an hour ago for food." Lee said.

Sasuke saw that Lee was still looking distracted and strained. "Lee what happened?" he asked firmly.

"Well...earlier on, someone came over. They said they were a friend of Naruto's but I'd never met them..."

"Somebody was inside the house?.!" Sasuke said, shocked. He felt his stomach sinking in fear. "Who were they?"

"I don't know. She didn't give me her name. She just came in, dropped off a present for Kael and left again."

"...She?"

"Yes. A woman. She had pink hair."

Sasuke felt his heart stop in unabashed panic. He turned and darted up the stairs to Kael's room. The little boy was fast asleep, snuggling up to the fox teddy that they'd gotten him for his birthday. However, Sasuke spotted a bag sitting on the bean chair in the corner. It hadn't come from either of them and Lee hadn't brought it either.

He strode over to it and opened it, seeing a pink rabbit teddy bear holding a fat heart with the words 'Mommy's Little Sweetheart' stitched in white.

Sasuke took the plush downstairs and threw it into the blender, turning it on high speed and watching as it was ripped to shreds even as Lee watched in shock from behind.

* * *

When Naruto got home, he heard the whole story. After checking up on his son, he went downstairs and pulled Sasuke outside.

"Sasuke I'm warning you right now." He said, and his eyes were so cold and hard Sasuke felt the threat in each syllable. "You'd better do _something_ about this woman, or I _will_."

Sasuke could only nod and hold Naruto closer, wondering how everything had become so messed up in such a short time.

* * *

Sasuke arrived home after another day of feeling tense and on edge. Ever since he'd found out Sakura had gotten into his home, he was unable to relax at all. He feared for his family. It was obvious that Sakura was insane, and he was scared of what she might try to do.

"Hello Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke barely managed to control his heart as he spun around. Standing a few feet away, wearing a tight and revealing red dress was Sakura. She started walking towards him.

"I missed you." She said, smiling seductively.

Sasuke backed up a few steps. "...You need help." He murmured, his eyes never leaving her. Sakura slowed and let out a chuckle.

"I know." She ran a hand over his dress, pulling the top down slightly. "Help me Sasuke..." she moaned slightly, walking towards him.

"Get the fuck out of here Haruno. Stay away from me and my family!" Sasuke snapped, venom dripping in his voice.

Sakura's lust filled face turned into an ugly snarl.

"That's not what you said!" she screeched, walking faster. "You said you wished we could be together!" tears were in her eyes and her voice had cracked slightly.

Sasuke glared at her. "I never said anything like that! You've obviously been dreaming all this shit up because I hate your guts! So stay the hell away from me and my family, you psycho bitch!" he roared.

Sakura matched his roar and picked up a large stone from the driveway. She threw it straight at him and Sasuke ducked, hearing his car window splinter as it was struck.

"You said you wished we could be together!" Sakura screamed again even as she ran off.

Sasuke climbed to his feet, looking at his shattered car window and then the rock used to do it.

He swallowed.

Sakura was insanely strong.

* * *

Her long legs crossed over in the hot water and she leant back, her hair dipping into the water and darkening.

"...You said you wished we could be together." She whispered, before smirking cruelly. "Don't worry...I'll get my revenge." She hissed before dunking under the water, pink hair flaying out and looking a sickening crimson under the water.

* * *

Naruto arrived back home after having dropped Kael off at his friend's house. His fever had finally disappeared completely and he was declared healthy again. His friend Miroku was having a birthday party, and Kael was ecstatic that he was allowed to go too.

Naruto had decided to get some work done while he had the house to himself, but as soon as he pulled up in the driveway, he knew something was wrong.

When he stepped through the front door, he kept quiet, carefully removing his orange jacket and placing it on the hook. Upstairs, he heard something shatter, and immediately snapped his attention to it. Warning bells were going off in his head and he crept his way towards the stairs.

Sasuke was still at work, so he knew it wasn't him. Besides there was no car in the driveway.

As Naruto reached the top of the stairs, he saw the door to their bedroom sitting wide open and his eyes landed on the bed.

A snarl formed on his lips as he stepped inside and glared icily at the woman lying sprawled on the bed, which was covered in rose petals.

"I knew it would come to this." He hissed as the woman sat up, looking slightly sheepish.

Her pink hair was loose around her face, slightly curled. She was wearing a short red T-shirt that showed a lot of her stomach and a pair of tight, hot pink panties with frills along the edge. She slid from the bed, her long legs looking smooth against the silky sheets.

"We...didn't want you to find out this way." Sakura said, her voice showing nervousness and sadness.

Naruto felt something in the back of his mind strain, and he wondered if it could be true. If Sasuke could have really been lying.

Almost as if his thoughts had called it, his phone started ringing. Numbly, he reached into his back pocket and withdrew it, seeing Sasuke's name flashing on the screen. Without taking his eyes off of Sakura while she stood there half naked, he flipped the phone open and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Naruto! Listen you need to stay away from the house. Stay with Kael and go to Temari's or Lee's place. I just found an email from Haruno. She's plotting something, I don't know what, but it might not be safe at home!" Sasuke's panicked voice said quickly.

Naruto's eyes flickered to life, the blue seeming to grow darker. "...You really weren't lying about it all?" he asked.

"This woman is sick!" Sasuke said loudly, already moving to get his things. He couldn't let that woman near his family.

Naruto's lips pulled back into a snarl. "I'm going to have to call you back." He said, and Sasuke froze.

'_Oh my God_...' he thought, realization sinking in. '_She's there!_'

* * *

Naruto snapped his phone shut and threw it to the side where it landed with a solid thump on the floor.

Without hesitation, he strode up to Sakura and shoved her back. She stumbled and crashed into the bedside table.

"Are you crazy?" she snapped.

"I'll show you crazy!" Naruto snarled, grabbing her again and pulling her away. "You do not mess with my family, you slut!"

He intended to restrain her and then call the police to take her away, but right before he could grab her wrists, she pulled her arm back and punched him.

Naruto saw stars and he stumbled back. Sakura smirked coldly and ran forwards. She thrust her fist forward, and Naruto dodged. Her fist struck the wall, and the plaster cracked under the force.

Naruto realized, with a shocked jolt, that Sakura was extremely strong. She wouldn't go down without a fight.

She swung again and caught his jaw, his head snapping to the side and blood trickling down his chin.

That was all he needed to throw away any hesitations over hitting a girl, and he spun around, punching her in the shoulder. She stumbled back, tripping on the bed. While on her back, she reached up and grabbed the lamp before hurling it at Naruto. He ducked out of the room and the lamp shattered against the wall. Sakura followed him out the room and tackled him. He fell to the floor, his head banging against the wood. She straddled his chest and began to punch him again and again.

Naruto bucked, and she toppled forwards, crashing against the railings of the stairs. They cracked under the blow. Naruto rolled over and caught the next punch she threw his way, countering it with a head butt. Sakura screeched and fell backwards, breaking through the railings. She caught the ledge at the last minute and was hanging over the edge.

Naruto heard her fearful cry and crawled to the edge, his head throbbing. As much as he hated her, he wasn't trying to kill her. He leant over the ledge and held his hand out.

Sakura looked up at him and smirked. Her hand shot out and she grabbed his arm and pulled. Naruto let out a cry as he fell over the edge, plummeting to the ground.

He landed on the coffee table, between the two couches. The wood splintered and crashed beneath him and he coughed out as the air left his lungs from the harsh landing.

Above him Sakura had climbed back up and was laughing coldly as she made her way down the stairs slowly.

Naruto groaned and rolled to the side off the shattered remains of the table. He was lucky he hadn't broken something from the fall, but damn his back and head _hurt_. He gingerly climbed to his feet, coughing again. Some blood spotted the floor, and he wiped his hand across his mouth, smearing away the blood from earlier. He strafed to the side as Sakura reached the bottom step, the two of them glaring at each other. There was a thin line of blood running down Sakura's forehead from when he'd head butted her.

"...Let me ask you..." Naruto breathed, growling. "...Why us?"

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "It's not you. It's never been about you." She said. "I want Sasuke-kun. And I know that he wants me too, he's just too afraid to admit it because you're there." She said.

Naruto grinned, looking quite manic with the blood on his face. "He was right...you really are sick." He laughed coldly.

Sakura snarled and ran forwards, pulling her fist back. Naruto did the same, his grin turning into a fierce sneer. He was taking this bitch _down_.

* * *

Sasuke had already called the cops as he pulled up into his drive way. He saw Naruto's car parked, and felt his chest writhe in panic.

'_Oh God please, please be okay!_' he thought frantically as he slammed through the door.

He heard the sounds of fighting coming from inside and ran through the hall. The living room was a complete mess, everything over turned and shattered. However, his attention was drawn upstairs and his eyes bulged when he saw Naruto lying half off the edge where the railing was broken. Sakura was on top of him, her hands wrapped around his neck and squeezing. They were both battered and bloody, and Sakura's face showed nothing but insane rage while Naruto clawed at her hands, trying to get her to let go.

Sasuke started forwards, a scream tearing out of his throat.

"NOOOOO!"

His cry was enough to distract Sakura and she looked up.

Naruto ripped her hands away and bucked, and Sakura was thrown over the edge.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion from then.

Sasuke was halfway up the stairs, running. His eyes followed Sakura as she soared over the edge. Naruto was turning around to follow her with his eyes, a look of shock on his face. Sakura plummeted towards the ground, her eyes locked on Sasuke's face. That familiar smile curved her lips right before she landed on her head, her neck snapping instantly as she crumpled to the floor, blood already leaking from a wound where the bone had cut through her neck.

Sasuke reached the top of the stairs and darted to Naruto, pulling him away from the ledge and cradling him in his arms. Both pairs of eyes were trained on the dead woman on the floor below, and they stayed together, holding each other and staring in horror at her body until the police arrived.

Throughout it all, while the police took the body and came up to ask the questions, Sasuke held Naruto close to him. When they were left to themselves while the officers spoke amongst each other, Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's bloodied shoulder.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry Naruto..." he mumbled. Naruto stroked a hand through his hair and kissed him gently.

"It's alright, Sasuke. It's all alright now..." he sighed, leaning against Sasuke. "It's all over now."

Sasuke nodded, feeling relief fill him and warm up the coldness inside him.

It was alright now.

* * *

**...Tense. O.o**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Here's the video link. Just remove the spaces: http: /www. youtube. com/ watch?v= OTfEhp990Dk**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
